thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CloudClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description In CloudClan,we spend most of our time in the trees. We are always happy and friendly, but will be hostile to enemies. Territory We live in a fairly large forest with many tall trees. We eat furry animals and the occasional fish from our border rivers. Others We Roleplay With *IceClan *FireClan *''Open'' Members Leader: :Skystar - beautiful gray she-cat with a long, fluffy white tail and blue eyes. She is kind and fair to all cats, but is very aggressive in battle. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Leafblaze - tawny brown tom with specks of black and green eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Lionpaw Medicine Cat: :Briarfrost - silky white she-cat with with a pink nose and blue eyes. She is very serious about any injury but is fun to be around. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Sunfall- delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) Warriors: :Graysky - gray tom with two black ears and blue eyes. He only cares about what is best for the Clan, and always tries to keep his fellow warriors out of danger. (Emberstar) :Rowanpelt - gray-black tom with amber eyes. He is very loyal to his Clan and mate. (Emberstar) (Mate: Cinderwhisker) :Ashstorm - large, muscular, dark gray tom with black stripes on his tail, and wide, deep blue eye. He is stubborn and grumpy. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Blossomheart) :Braveheart - silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. He is kind, sarcastic, and funny. (Mate: Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Tinypaw :Tigerstripe '- dark brown tabby with bright green eyes. He has a brave spirit but a sweet heart. He is great hunter and loves his mate very much, but would also do anything for his Clan. ('Mate: Fernflower) (Prowllu) :Crowtalon - pure black tom with thorn-sharp claws and intense green eyes. He is sly, but can be kind and caring. (Mate: Sunshine) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Jaypaw :Windstreak - handsome charcoal gray tom cat with lighter pale gray tabby stripes and soft neon-blue eyes. Brave-hearted and one of the Clan's best fighters, and would die to protect any Clanmate of his. (Mate: Larkspur) (Prowllu) :Blossomwing - golden tabby she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes. She always tries to do her best in patrols and battles, but is easily frustrated. (Emberstar) :Cinderwhisker - gray tabby she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is soft-spoken and sweet to all cats. (Mate: Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Cloudpaw :Scorchfang - large, muscular, dark gray tom with barely visible flecks of ginger on his chest, a long, thin tail, long, curving claws, and deep blue eyes. He is proud and sly, though very protective of his mate. (Mate: Rosefeather) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Ravenpaw :Swiftstrike - sleek, fleet-footed black-and-white tom with powerful hind legs, a long, thin tail, and ice-blue eyes. He is clever and energetic, and often consulted for battle tactics. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Firepaw :Blossomheart - young, fluffy, beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shaped patches on her back, a long, feathery tail, and bright blue eyes. She can be stubborn and snappy at times, but she always does what she thinks is best for the Clan. (Mate: Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Dewfrost - pale brown she-cat with specks of black-gray and blue eyes. She usually keeps her brothers in line, being the oldest. (Daughter of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Barkfur - strong, well-built brown tom with green eyes. He loves to play-fight and dreams of being the greatest warrior of CloudClan. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) :Snakefang - black-gray tom with scale-shaped gray flecks and blue eyes. He is not very social, but can be a good friend. (Son of Cinderwhisker and Rowanpelt) (Emberstar) Apprentices: :Sunfall - delicate golden tabby she-cat with darker dapples on her long fur, a bright pink nose and intelligent teal blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Briarfrost :Firepaw - small, thick-furred, dark ginger tabby she-cat with a paler underbelly, chest, and tail-tip, a short, fluffy tail, and bright blue eyes. She is clever, caring, kind, and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Swiftstrike :Ravenpaw - fluffy, night-black she-cat with a short tail, unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. She is mischievous and is always getting into trouble. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Scorchfang :Lionpaw - large, strong, golden-brown tom with thick fur, a long tail, and bright green eyes. He is stubborn and clever. (Son of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Leafblaze :Tinypaw - tiny, fluffy, pure white she-cat a pale gray underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and deep blue eyes. She is caring and loyal. (Daughter of Blossomheart and Ashstorm) (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Braveheart :Jaypaw - silver-gray tom with white paws and blue eyes. He loves to get into mischief, but dreams of being a warrior. (Son of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Crowtalon :Cloudpaw - white she-cat with streaks of silver and and blue eyes. She is hyper, talkative, and inquisitive. (Daughter of Braveheart and Emberspirit) (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Cinderwhisker Queens: :Fernflower - small, fluffy calico she-cat, with a short tail, beautiful light green eyes, and a black patch on her left side shaped like a flower. (Mate: Tigerstripe) (Prowllu) :Spiritwhisper - strikingly beautiful, small yet strong, very pale gray she-cat with white tipped fur, small paws, a long, bushy tail, small, rounded ears, one bright green eye, and one bright blue eye. Though most suspect the father of her kits is Longwhisker, she is respected in the Clan. (Mate: 'Unknown) (Wolfspirit) :Sunshine - beautiful golden she-cat that is playful, sweet and a caring mother. She often helped CloudClan, but now is a member. She is training to become a full warrior, with all skills. ('Mate: Crowtalon) (Misty) :Larkspur - beautiful dark gray she-cat with massive lighter gray spots on her fur, and sparkling blue eyes. Only recently made a warrior, she looks forward to having kits of her own, being the motherly and kind cat she is. (Mate: Windstreak) (Prowllu) :Rosefeather - red she-cat with soft gray paws and chest and amber eyes. She loves to teach young cats and kits and hopes to have kits of her own. (Mate: Scorchfang) (Emberstar) Kits: :Nightkit - beautiful, small, pure black she-kit with small paws, a long, feathery tail, and rounded ears. Just like her mother, one of her eyes is green while the other is blue. She is clever and loyal, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Daughter of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Icekit - sleek, pure white she-kit with a long tail, thick fur, long whiskers, thorn-sharp claws, hard pads, and large, deep blue eyes. She is caring and clever. (Daughter of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Falconkit - large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a long, thick tail, long, curving claws, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is sly and cunning, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Darkkit - large, muscular, dark gray tom with long whiskers, pale gray paws, long, curving claws, and deep blue eyes. He is adventurous, sly, and cunning. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Thunderkit - handsome, large, strong, thick-furred, blue-gray tom with broad shoulders, strong back legs, long, curving claws, a long, thick tail, small, rounded ears, long whiskers, and wise, deep blue eyes. He is loyal and brave, can't wait to be a warrior. (Son of Spiritwhisper) (Wolfspirit) :Autumnkit - beautiful, long-legged and small silver she-kit with light, almost white spots, with a few that look like falling leaves on her right shoulder and bright blue eyes. She is shy, quiet but stubborn, and she listens before she speaks, but is extremely sharp-tongued sometimes. (Daughter of Larkspur and Windstreak) (Prowllu) :Willowkit - small black she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle, and beautiful willow colored eyes. Even though she might seem shy, she has a strong, adeventerous soul. (Daughter of Sunshine and Crowtalon) (Misty Fern) :Brightkit - golden she-cat with a white underbelly and chest, a telltale black patch on her right shoulder, and hazel eyes. She has a mildly easygoing nature, but can feel superior and act complacent sometimes. (Daughter of Sunshine and Crowtalon) (Emberstar) Elders: :Dawnwater - milky gold-red she-cat with green eyes. She is very grumpy, but is kind to kits. (Emberstar) :::::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Rogues: :Redfang - large, muscular, battle-scared, dark ginger tom with powerful hind legs, unusually long canine teeth, and dark amber eyes. He is ruthless, ambitious, and a killer. He killed a CloudClan warrior, Skybreeze, and tried to kill Blossomheart. (Wolfspirit) :Longwhisker - large, powerful, dark gray tom with light gray paws, a long tail, thick fur, and deep blue eyes. He is one of Redfang's loyalist warriors. (Wolfspirit) :Flame - tall, battle-scarred, dark ginger tabby she-cat with huge, pale ginger paws, a pale ginger tail tip, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. She is quiet and a killer. (Wolfspirit) :Tiger - large, muscular, thick-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and forest-green eyes. He is a killer and hates the Clan cats. (Wolfspirit) :Torn - large, strong brown tabby tom cat with dark brown stripes and glowing amber eyes. He is ruthless and scornful, and is strong, fast and athletic, despite his large size. (Prowllu) :Aspen - dark russet tabby tom with gray-blue eyes and a long, extremely bushy tail. Calm, quiet and the most deadly cat, he is Redfang's best weapon, and helps to train the other new cats to fight. (Prowllu) :Vines - gray-black tabby tom with dusky white stripes and blue eyes. He is caring and kind, but can be sneaky and sly at times. (Emberstar) :Wind - small pure white tabby she-cat with soft gray stripes and blue eyes. Despite her small size, she is quick and deadly. (Emberstar) :Forrest - pale brown tom with a long tail, pink nose, and green eyes. He is determined and devoted, and would die for his fellow rogues without question. (Emberstar) :Lark - lark-brown colored speckled she-cat with beautiful green eyes. (Prowllu) :Onyx - beautiful, long-furred, glossy black she-cat with long legs, a long, bushy tail, long, curving claws, and ice-blue eyes. She mysterious and a killer, and never stays in one place for too long. (Wolfspirit) Loners: :None Kittypets: :Woody - brown tom with streaks of darker brown and a tabby tail and green eyes. He loves his Twolegs, but he wants to see the wild for himself. (Emberstar) RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- (Can you add Onyx as a rogue? Also, if I made a BoneClan page, could they rp with CloudClan and would your cats be members? Prowllu, would your cats still be members, too?) Onyx watched as Redfang ordered Longwhisker to make a patrol to find Vines. Longwhisker dipped his head, then ordered Wind, Flame, and Tiger to find him. Maybe I should stay here. I could finally get my revenge on CloudClan... "I've decided I want to join BoneClan, as long as you'll let me," Onyx meowed to Redfang. "Of course you can stay," Redfang purred. "I'll train you myself. Come on, I'll show you the territory," Onyx followed the large tom out of camp. ~~ "What do you smell?" Redfang asked her. He had given her a tour of the territory, and now he was seeing how much she already knew. She felt her fur flush under his steady gaze. The black she-cat felt a tickle in her stomach. Am I falling in love with him..? --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 08:32, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (You can make a BoneClan page, and they can RP with CloudClan. The cats I own in the rogues can be members. And sure, I'll add her as one of the rogues.) Wind scented the air, her jaws open. Her eyes widened. "Hey, I've got a scent!" Longwhisker, Tiger, and Flame followed her silently through the forest. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 23:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) SUnshine gave a big yawn, it had been a big day of training, SKystar had let Crowtalon train her, he seemed like the best choice "You've been doing well so far, Sunshine" purred Crowtalon who she was sharing tongues with. "Oh, but there is so much to learn... I don't think I'll ever be as good as you are!" Sunshine exclaimed to her mate. MaplestarFall is here! 00:21, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon ''mrrowed with amusement. "I'm sure with enough practice, you'll one day be as good as any warrior here." Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 01:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- A soft object tickled Swiftstrike's nose. The black-and-white tom moaned and turned away from the tickling object. He was too tired to get up right now. Soft giggling behind him told Swiftstrike that the kits were getting into mischief, as always. "Ravenkit, do you have it?" He heard Lionkit's mew. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 23:46, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Aha! Sunnshine pounced on a squirrel, a fat one. "Great catch, SUnshine!" beamed Crowtalon. Sunshine shuffled her paws in embarassment "It was good luck" WillowpawSpring is blooming! 19:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay, on the count of-" Before Lionkit could finish, Swiftstrike turned and gave a playfull growl. The kits squealed in surprise, and bolted out of the den. The black-and-white tom heaved himself to his paws as Skystar called a Clan meeting. Outside, he could see Lionkit and his siblings sitting beside Blossomheart and Ashstorm, their eyes full of excitement. Skystar called the kits up, then began the ceremony, "Lionkit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Lionpaw. Leafblaze, you have proven your loyalty to CloudClan time after time, and I expect you to train Lionpaw to be a faithful and brave warrior," Skystar paused as the two quickly touched noses, then turned to Firekit. "Firekit, you shall be known as Firepaw. Swiftstrike, you have suffered much lose, yet you are still one of the strongest cats in the Clan. I expect you pass on that strength to Firepaw," "Ravenpaw, your mentor will be Scorchfang!" Skystar finished the ceremony. ::--Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 23:19, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon and Sunshine cheered for the new apprentices, and Crowtalon whispered, "Just imagine. One day it could be our kits up there, becoming apprentices." Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 23:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sunshine licked his ear with affection "One day" she purred and stepped closer to her wonderful mate. WillowpawSpring is blooming! 23:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have one more ceremony to perform. Barkpaw, Dewpaw, Snakepaw, come to the front..." ~~ "... I announce you Barkfur, Dewfrost, and Snakefang!" Once again, more cheering aroused from the assembled cats. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 03:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Once the cats began returning to their duties, Braveheart called Tinypaw over. "Come on, Tinypaw, Swiftstrike is leading a sunhigh patrol. I want you to come and I'll show you the territory. You, too, Firepaw." The tom turned and headed towards the gorse tunnel, where the patrol, consisting of Swiftstrike, Leafblaze, Lionpaw, Graysky, and Cinderwhisker, was waiting. "Come on!" Tinypaw called from next to Braveheart. "Or we'll leave you behind!" "Coming!" Firepaw rushed to the patrols and stood next to Swiftstrike. "Right," the tom nodded and led the way out into the forest. Firepaw went out right after him, her ears roaring with excitement. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 06:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Sunshine padded towards Skystar's den beside Crowtalon "I wonder what she wants to tell me" she murmered to him. When they got to the entrance of the den, Skystar motioned for Sunshine to come in, but told Crowtalon to wait outside. Sunshine stepped in and bowed her head in respect "Greetings, Skystar" she spoke in a hushed and nervous tone. WillowpawSpring is blooming! 17:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Swiftstrike and Leafblaze were at the head of the patrol, while Braveheart, Cinderwhisker, and Graysky talked in the middle, and the three apprentices were at the back, gazing around with wide eyes. "This is great! We can finally see our territory without having to sneak out," Firepaw exclaimed softly. Tinypaw and Lionpaw nodded eagerly in agreement. "When do you think your kits will become apprentices?" Cinderwhisker asked Braveheart. "Skystar told me any day now, soon as Emberspirit and I are ready." ~~ "This is an important matter, so pay close attention. Crowtalon and I have discussed your training in being a true Clan cat, and we both agree you're ready to become a warrior of CloudClan," Skystar told Sunshine. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Firepaw bounded up to Swiftstrike, Lionpaw close behind her. "That's the Great Oak," Swiftstrike came to a sudden stop. The three apprentices stared up at the tree in awe. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 06:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Sunshine padded out of the den to see Crowtalon awaiting her "what did she want?" he asked anxiously "Are you OK?" SUnshine licked his ear "Relax, you silly furball" she purred "I'm becoming a warrior. My warrior ceremony will be tommorow morning" she saw a gleam of pride in his eyes, for this part she whispered in his ear "But that's not all! She asked me to move into the nursery" she looked at her belly. It was quiet big, almost ready to give birth. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Skystar is a she-cat. =) It's okay, I'll fix it.) "So right after your warrior ceremony, you're going to become a queen?" Crowtalon asked, his eyes looking confused. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's nothing. Wait till you see the White Tree!" Swiftstrike meowed, padding away from the large oak tree. Firepaw quickly followed him, with Leafblaze and the other cats trailing behind. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunshine rolled her eyes "Well, I can't fulfill my warrior duties with this belly of mine" she joked with a purr "Are you upset by that?" she asked a little worried. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:03, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's just that right after you become a warrior, you'll have to move to the nursery. I just thought you'd have some time to get used to being a warrior before moving on to motherly duties," Crowtalon explained kindly. ~~ "Woah!" Tinypaw exclaimed, gazing up at the giant white tree. "It's the tallest tree on our territory, and Braveheart here's the only one who's climbed to the top," Swiftstrike announced. "What?" Braveheart meowed, mock offended. "Cinderwhisker and you were there, too. You climbed with me." Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunshine looked down at her paws "I-I'm sorry, Crowtalon" she mewed. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 13:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon entwined his tail with his mate's. "No, it's fine. Just promise me you'll wait until our kits are warriors before moving to the nursery again," he half-joked. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 02:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Sunshine purred and liked his ear "Oh, Of course!" she started to share tongues with him. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:08, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Other cats settled down beside them to share tongues, and Crowtalon and Sunshine chatted amiably about the events of the day. ~~ "Yeah, but you're the only one of us that actually made it to the top," Swiftstrike countered. "I remember Cinderwhisker didn't even make it past the halfway point." "Hey!" Cinderwhisker exclaimed indignantly, flicking her tail on his nose and making Swiftstrike sneeze. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunshine awoke with a startled jump, and gave a yowl of surprise. She stood up and looked around to see who had put fire ants in her nest. Her back ached from what the ferocious ants had done. Not far away, a kit was giggling "Jaykit!" she heard Emberspirit mew at him "What have you done this time?". Jaykit came out of his hiding place and responded still cracking up "You should've seen the look on your face!" he chuckled to Sunshine "It's the best prank I've played in moons!". Emberspirit padded, furious, to Jaykit and picked him up by the scruff "You sure are going to get a great punishment for this!" her voice sounded muffled from the lump of fur she was carrying "I'm so sorry, Sunshine" she apologized. "He is a kit" Sunshine replied "But I agree,he should stop playing those painful pranks!". Jaykit squealed and tried to wriggle free from his mother's jaw, but she wouldn't let go. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 22:58, March 18, 2013 (UTC) **** Sunshine gave herself a quick grooming for her warrior ceremony, she was so nervous and proud of herself. Skystar yowed for the clan to gather, and started the ceremony "Just a few moons ago we let this loner, Sunshine, join our Clan. Now here she is, ready to become a full warrior. She had defended the Clan and proved her loyalty since she came here, and I do not regret letting her become part of this Clan" Skystar spoke to the Clan "I, Skystar, leader of CloudClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sunshine, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Skystar turned to look at her. Sunshine dipped her head "I do." she responded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Sunshine, from this moment on you will be known as Sunshine. StarClan honors your spirit and your loyalt and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan." The clan cheered for her, but above all she could hear Crowtalon's pride in his voice. She ran up to him "Thanks" she whispered "You're the best". Crowtalon purred and looked ready to burst with pride "I am just too proud of you, Sunshine!" MistyfernSpring is blooming! 23:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- {Can I have the queen Fernflower & her mate Tigerstripe?) "You're going to have kits?" Windstreak said excitedly. Larkspur purred. "In one moon. Let us hope that Jaykit won't be so aggressive to our kits.." she meowed happily. "Sunfall said there's two or three." --Sunfall POV-- "There's talk in the other Clans, Goldenwing.. They're taunting us for letting her into the Clan. I have nothing against her, ut was it a good idea?" Sunfall meowed to her brother, who sighed. She was dreaming- and her brother loved to visit her. "You know my stances on kitty-warriors, Sunfall... I can't say I approve of her being in the Clan, but she might become useful for supplying warriors, who might do well enough if they're trained..." Sunfall sighed and licked her paw. "You know my thoughts about it.. I do have to agree with you though, for certain parts of that whole speech." she said softly. "I know, I know. Awaken now- I see that Larkspur might be having her kits." She woke up to hear Windstreak calling for her. She gathered the herb bundle she had readied for Larkspur, and then gripped it as she raced to the nursery. When the kitting was over, Larkspur had one small she-kit. "Can we call her Spottedkit? She has your spots.." Windstreak purred, looking at his daughter fondly. "I was thinking... Maybe, instead of Spottedkit, we could name her Autumnkit.. She's.. She's got leave-like spots on her shoulder." Larkspur meowed. Windstreak nodded, purring. "Autumnkit.. Beautiful little Fallkit.." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:39, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- (You can if Misty says yes. Also, I'll add Larkspur to the queens. You can add in her kit, too. =) ) "Ooh! New ki-" Jaykit was stopped abruptly by his sister Cloudkit, who looked scornful. "Jaykit! This kit is newborn. Are you really planning on playing with her now?" Jaykit scuffed his paw on the ground. "Sor-''ry'', it's just that it gets so boring in here sometimes." "Well, good news for you then, Jaykit." Emberspirit spoke up. "I talked to Skystar yesterday about you and your sister's apprentice ceremony, and she said we could have it tomorrow. No more terrorizing the newborns," she added quietly, sharing a knowing glance with Larkspur. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 03:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunshine purred "You've grown so fast, Jaykit!" she turned to Larkspur "Mi kits will be coming soon, they can play together!". Larkspur only nodded, grooming Autumnkit. Crowtalon burst into the den carrying a vole, her favorite! "Here, Sunshine" he plopped beside her "You'll need all the strenght you have for your kits". Sunshine purred and started grooming his tousled fur "Our kits" she corrected him "I'm so glad I joined CloudClan" she whispered in his ear. He looked into her emerald green eyes "So am I" ***** (Sure, Owl, you can have Tigerstripe and Fernflower) Sunshine was peacefully resting when a burst of pain rippled through her body, waking her up. "Larkspur!" she gasped "My kits are coming!" Larkspur raced out of the den to fetch help from Briarfrost. A few moments later, Briarfrost and Crowtalon rushed into the nursery "Sunshine! I need you to lay down and relax your body as much as possible" she put a smooth stick into Sunshine's mouth "Bite this when it hurts". Another ripple of pain passed through her body, and the first kit started to come out "Help! It hur-" her meow was cut off when she bit down on the stick as another pain came. "She's a female" Briarfrost purred "Just one more". Crowtalon started licking the small bundle of fur, a beautiful black she cat with white paws, belly and chest. Sunshine bit so hard on the stick, it almost cracked. "Another she cat!" Briarfrost mewed "she looks just like you, Sunshine". As soon as the second kit came out, Briarfrost started grooming her golden fur. Almost as soon as it had started, the kitting was over and Sunshine nudged both kits to her belly where they both were protected against their mother. "They're beautiful" Sunshine purred "What do you want to name them?" she asked Crowtalon. Crowtalon looked closely at each kit "I think we should wait a little while". Sunshine nodded, too tired to reply. "I'll sleep with you tonight" Crowtalon told Sunshine "just in case." He curled himself up, protecting Sunshine and their kits. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Crowtalon!" The black tom was woken up by the deputy shouting to him from the entrance to the nursery. Crowtalon scrambled to his paws. "Yes, Leafblaze?" "I need you for a FireClan border patrol with Ashstorm, Windstreak, and Dewfrost. Let's get going!" Crowtalon dipped his head and gave a farewell lick to Sunshine, then followed Leafblaze out of the nursery. ~~ "Briarfrost?" Rosefeather walked into the medicine den, saying the medicine cat's name nervously. Briarfrost turned from where she was wrapping up borage leaves. "Can I help you?" Rosefeather sat down in a pre-made nest. "Um... I think I might be expecting kits." Briarfrost took on a mildly surprised expression. "Let me check." The white she-cat patted Rosefeather's belly, then put her ear to it. "You're correct. They'll be due in less than a moon, actually," Briarfrost announced. "Thank you. I was just feeling really tired on my patrols, and I did notice my belly getting bigger. But I thought I was eating too much, and then when Scorchfang mentioned it to me, I decided to ask you." "It's a good thing you did," Briarfrost commented as she went back to making leaf wraps. "Working too hard when you're expecting isn't good for the kits. Move to the nursery today, okay? I'll tell Skystar about it." "Definitely," Rosefeather agreed, and exited the den to tell her mate. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 22:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunshine's kits had grown in the last few days, starting to blindly crawl around her nest. One of the kits' eyes had begun to open, only slightly. Autumnkit often napped near her kits, forming a small heap of kittens. "Autumnkit is growing quickly!" Sunshine complemented Larkspur "I hope all of out kits make good playmates". Larkspur purred "I do hope so!". Crowtalon had decided that it was time to name their kits this afternoon, and Sunshine agreed, they were getting too old to not have names. She wanted to name the Black she cat Willowkit, for her beautiful willow colored eyes. She would let Crowtalon name the golden colored one. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Scorchfang licked his mate between the ears as she settled down beside him. "What did she say?" he asked. --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 04:37, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Misty, can you give me the descriptions of Sunshine's kits so that I may add them in? And may I roleplay Sunshine's golden kit, and you roleplay Willowkit? Thanks!) "I'll have to move to the nursery today," she confided, resting her head on her paws. "That'll be okay, right?" "Of course! Hunting and patrolling with this huge belly of mine was getting really tiring," Rosefeather half-joked. ~~ Crowtalon peeked inside the nursery, meowing a greeting to Sunshine and the other queens. "I've decided to name the black she-kit Willowkit. What do you want to name the other one?" Sunshine inquired. Crowtalon gazed at his daughter. "What about... Brightkit?" Just as Sunshine was about to answer, Skystar's yowl came from outside. With a nod to his mate, he slipped out and gathered at the base of Skyrock from where the leader was standing. "We are gathered here today to make two apprentices. I'd like Jaykit and Cloudkit to step forward, please." The two kits, with fur neatly groomed and glossy, walked up. "Jaykit and Cloudkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," the siblings replied, both sounding confident. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I pronounce you Jaypaw and Cloudpaw. Jaypaw, your mentor will be Crowtalon. I have complete trust in him that he will do his duty as mentor and teach you well." The mentor and apprentice touched noses, and Skystar looked down at Cloudpaw. "Cloudpaw, your mentor will be Cinderwhisker. She is well-learned in the art of both hunting and fighting, but will also teach you to be compassionate and forgiving." Cloudpaw and Cinderwhisker touched noses as the Clan called out, "Jaypaw! Cloudpaw!" Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 19:29, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Of course! I wanted someone else to RP her anyways :)) Sunshine's eyes gleamed with pride for Crowtalon. Brightkit and Willowkit. Nice names. ''Now both of the kits had their eyes open, Brightkit's being a nice hazel color. "When are they going to be able to play with me?" Autumnkit asked Sunshine in her quiet voice. Sunshine purred "Be patient, Autumnkit. Soon enough" she looked up to see Autumnkit nudging Willowkit "Willowkit, You wanna play with me?". Willowkit stood up, and squealed. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 19:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Falconkit opened his eyes, a feather from his nest tickling his nose. He sneezed, waking his mother beside him. "Falconkit, what are you doing?" she asked sleepily, cracking open one of her eyes. "The feather woke me up!" Spiritwhisper rose above him, the muscles in her legs rippling as she stretched. She gave her coat a few licks before sitting back down. Grabbing Falconkit, she began to wash his pelt, rasping her tongue over his dark brown fur. "Ugh, mother, I can do it myself! I'm almost an apprentice!" he protested, squirming. "I want to go outside," "Wait for the other kits." "Awww, but they're boring!" Falconkit threw his eyes over to where the other queens' nests. "Hush, little one. Are you hungry?" Spiritwhisper ran her tail down his spine. He shook his head firmly and sat down beside her, impatiently thumping his tail on the ground. --Ivy [[User:Wolfspirit97|♦Rarity♦'']] 00:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowkit opened her eyes for the first time "Sunshine!" she squealed and ran to the safety of her mother. Sunshine purred and started grooming her black fur "You opened your eyes! How wonderful". MistyfernSpring is blooming! 14:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenkit blearily opened her eyes to see a black she-kit looming over her. "Augh!" she squealed, her heart racing from the small shock. "Hi! I'm your sister Willowkit." "My sister?" Goldenkit looked confused. "Yes. I'm your mother," a voice meowed. Goldenkit lifted her eyes to see a golden she-cat gazing down at her with warm green eyes. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 22:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenkit swung her head to see a pretty, dark gray she-cat with silver dapples on her fur speaking to'' Autumnkit! Autumnkit, who saw the two kit's eyes open, and squeaked. She was much smaller than them, even though they were newborns. ''She's a lot smaller than me.. Maybe she'll grow though. Goldenkit thought as she stood up. Willowkit sniffed Autumnkit. "I smell another cat... Two! Who are they?" she asked curiously. "That's Larkspur's scent, my mama. And then there's my dad Windstreak, he came to visit awhile ago." she explained, sitting down next to their nest. "I'll tell you all about the Clans and everything! We can all be bestest of friends, got it?" Autumnkit said, her blue eyes happily wide and very blue. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans